¿Bueno o Malo?
by TheOnlyNightFury
Summary: Bunnymund no quería amarlo porque estaba mal. Jack no podía entender porqué se sentía tan bien y correcto ¿Estaban confundidos, o sucede que no hay diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo cuando se habla de amor?/Traducción.
1. ¿Esto es bueno o es malo?

**Nota de la Traductora: ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Sé que con las historias que no he actualizado no debería tener ni perdón por subirles una nueva ¡Pero es que no me pude resistir! No tengo idea de qué mosca me picó pero me gustó mucho ésta pareja y he estado leyendo fic y fisc acerca de ellos. Este es uno de mis favoritos. **

**NO está terminado, ha llegado solo al capítulo 7, así que traduciré hasta ahí y después iré a la par con las actualizaciones la autora original. Quisiera traducir también otros fanfics, pero eso es algo todavía no seguro. Quizá cuando termine éste fanfic pueda subir otros dos que estaría más que dispuesta a traducir.**

**Disclaimer.-Esta historia NO es mía, yo solo la traduje con el permiso de monkiimax, la autora original.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora original:**

_**Feliz año nuevo. Incluso cuando esto es deprimente, tengo que gritarlo ¡Estoy enamorada!**_

_**Y lo encontré en la víspera del año nuevo, aún me siento muy feliz y emocionada.**_

_**Lo siento, volviendo a la historia. Este es un Bunnymund/Jack así que si no te gusta, no lo leas.**_

_**Advertencias: errores de gramática y ortografía, lo siento…**_

_**Por favor comenten y díganme qué piensan de la historia ¡Amaré todos los comentarios!**_

* * *

"Por una vez en tu vida ¡Escúchame!" gritó Bunnymund al espíritu del invierno, quien estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no derramar ninguna de sus lágrimas heladas "¡No quiero esto!"

"¿Por qué no?" gritó de respuesta el joven espíritu "¿Por qué no lo quieres?"

"¡No quiero vivir peleando contigo, Jack!"

"Pero eso es lo que hacemos. Es lo nuestro. Tú me dices cuando estoy siendo un mocoso arrogante y yo te digo cuando actúas como patán… que es casi el 70% del tiempo"

Bunny suspiró cansado y miró hacia otro lado. Jack dio algunos pasos para acercarse a él.

"Y estoy de acuerdo con eso porque te quiero" ésta vez la voz de Jack era tersa y suave "Quiero estar contigo"

Bunnymund empujó a Jack lejos de él al momento en que sintió sus manos acariciando su mano peluda "No sabes lo que quieres"

"¿Y tú sí?" le respondió Jack con rudeza.

"Quiero que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros y ésta es la forma más sencilla; dejar "esto" fuera de cuestión"

"¡¿Así que estás tomando el camino más fácil?!"

"No hay camino fácil" ésta vez Bunny no podía decir nada fuerte por la sensación en su garganta "No importa lo que haga, todos saldrán lastimados"

Jack miró al conejo confundido. El Pooka tenía las orejas bajas y sus ojos miraban al suelo. Sus patas se doblaban en puños mientras intentaba despejar su mente, pero lo único que podía pensar era en Tooth y su dulce voz infantil que hablaba una y otra vez sobre lo enamorada que estaba del espíritu del invierno. No podía traicionarla, incluso si eso significaba que tenía que lastimarse a sí mismo para cumplir su promesa y ayudarle a ella a conquistar a Jack.

"Deja de pensar en lo que todos quieren. Deja de pensar lo que es correcto para mí ¿Tú qué quieres?"

"No es así de simple"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"No lo sé. Sólo sé que esto está mal"

"¿Cómo podría ser malo?"

"No lo entiendes"

Jack saltó hacia Bunnymund y lo besó plenamente en los labios. Bunny quería empujar a Jack porque él sabía que era lo correcto. Quería saltar atrás y huir. Quería huir de los sentimientos que él correspondía, pero que eran prohibidos. Quería huir de Jack, de su sonrisa engreída y de sus enormes ojos azules y la manera natural en que hacía sentirle mariposas en el estómago.

Pero en lugar de eso, acercó más a Jack. Abrió la boca y chupó su labio inferior. Dejó que Jack acariciara sus largas orejas y su cara peluda. Él hizo todo lo contrario a lo que debería haber hecho y se sintió bien. Malditamente bien y tan correcto, por el amor de Dios.

"Dime qué no entiendo" Jack susurró entre besos y gemidos.

"Todo"

Bunny sintió sus rodillas debilitarse y segundos más tarde, los dos Guardianes estaban en el suelo sin dejar de besarse. Bunny estaba sin aliento, pero eso no le importaba. Olió el aroma de la hierba y un recuerdo lo golpeó ¡Los patios del palacio de Tooth! ¡Tooth!

Empujó a Jack suavemente pero Jack no lo permitió.

"Por favor, no me dejes ir" la forma en que se lo había dicho, con dolor y necesidad, lastimaron el corazón de Bunnymund.

"No quiero"

Jck tomó la cara de Bunny entre sus manos y lo miró. Las mejillas de Jack estaban húmedas de lágrimas y sonrojadas.

"Entonces ¿Por qué sigues apartándome?"

Bunny limpió una lágrima en la mejilla de Jack y besó sus labios suavemente.

"Porque tú no eres para mí" susurró en el oído de Jack antes de levantarse.

Jack se quedó inmóvil en el suelo mientras trataba de entender esas palabras. Bunny caminó unos pasos y luego golpeó el suelo dos veces, creando un túnel.

"Es una mentira" Bunny dio la vuelta y miró por encima del hombro cómo Jack estaba sentado con su cabeza baja "Sé que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Lo he sabido desde la Pascua que arruiné años atrás"

_Yo también lo sé_ pensó Bunny al sentir una lágrima escapar de sus ojos verdes y bajar por su mejilla.

"Lo siento amigo" quería sonar confiado, fuerte "Pero no significa no"

Después de decirlo saltó al túnel y corrió tan rápido como pudo. Dentro del túnel dejó que todas las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos ¡Odiaba a Tooth! La odiaba por amar al hombre que él amaba. La odiaba por hacerle prometer que le ayudaría a conseguir a Jack cuando eso obviamente significaba perderlo.

Jack se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y sollozó suavemente al sentir la nieve caer del cielo. Tal vez estaba destinado a ser frío, pero había calor en su piel. Se sentía estúpido y herido. Se había abierto con Bunnymund y él lo había rechazado. Él lo apartó, incluso después de besarlo.

"Por favor" susurró mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y dejaba que la nieve cubriera sus hombros y cabello "Sólo quiero que me ames también"

_¿Eso era malo? ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan bien?_

* * *

**Este fic tiene continuación, gente, así que espero que les haya gustado y mientras me pondré a traducir el capítulo 2 =D**


	2. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

**Nota de la Traductora: ¡Wow! 3 comentarios, 2 favoritos y 3 followers ¡Estoy impresionada! ¡En un día! ¡Me pusieron demasiado FELIZ! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, intentaré traérselos lo más rápido posible, cada día o cada dos días ¡Quiero alcanzar pronto a la autora!**

**Disclaimer.-Esta historia NO es mía pero yo la traduje con permiso de la autora original: monkiimax.**

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora Original:**_

_**Así que después de algunos comentarios que me pidieron continuación para ésta historia me desperté hoy y estaba como ¡Qué demonios! Ésta historia puede tener mucho potencial por lo que me permití darle una oportunidad. Espero que les guste y porfavor dejen comentarios, porque si lo piensan, los comentarios me hacen continuar con ésta historia, los comentarios me dan energía para seguir escribiendo.**_

* * *

Tooth no estaba tan ocupada como en otras noches al momento en que Jack entró al castillo, con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Ella estaba bebiendo una taza de té cuando el espíritu del invierno entró a la sala y se desplomó en el suelo con sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Tooth imaginó el peor escenario, corrió hacia Jack y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras acariciaba su espalda formando círculos.

"Jack, cálmate ¿Qué pasa? No llores cariño" le susurró al oído.

"Soy tan estúpido" fue lo único que Jack era capaz de responder, palabras de preocupación.

Pero eso era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento. Se sentía como una mierda. Al igual que un saco de tomates podridos tras ser arrojados a la basura.

Cuando por fin se calmó él estaba sentado en el sillón de Tooth con una taza de té entre las manos.

"Ahora dime" dijo con su habitual tono dulce y maternal "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que debes decirle a la persona que quieres lo que sientes antes de que sea demasiado tarde?"

Tooth asintió. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, pero cuando ella lo había dicho pensó que le estaba dando valor para confesársele a ella.

"Bueno, hoy fui a visitar a Bunnymund y le confesé mis sentimientos por él"

En ese momento Tooth sintió todo su mundo volverse ruinas frente a ella ¿Jack enamorado de Bunnymund? ¿Cómo se había perdido eso? Ella sabía que esos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero no podía haberse imaginado que Jack tenía sentimientos por el Pooka; los mismos sentimientos que ella tenía por el espíritu del invierno.

"Yo le dije que quería estar con él y lo único que hizo fue darme respuestas confusas y…" comenzó a hiperventilar por lo que tuvo que parar unos segundos.

Tooth no sabía ya cómo actuar. Quería llorar a causa del rechazo indirecto que estaba teniendo, pero no podía lucir débil ante Jack en ese momento. En su estado sería desastroso.

"Y luego, cuando nos besamos…"

Tooth contuvo la respiración. Se habían besado. Bunnymund, la persona a la que le había confiado su secreto respecto al amor platónico, había besado a Jack ¡la persona del que ella estaba enamorada! Ahora quería matar a Bunnymund.

"Tooth, no sé qué hacer" el llanto suave del adolescente afligido hizo que Tooth se diera cuenta de que no se trataba de ella y Bunnymund. Se trataba de consolar a Jack y hacerlo sentir mejor.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor del lloroso chico y empezó a susurrar una canción de cuna que había oído de una madre en Inglaterra. Jack puso su cabeza en el regazo de Tooth y dejó que le acariciara formando círculos en su espalda. Cuando terminó de cantar se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba más tranquilo y no había lágrimas en sus ojos. Sonrió complacida.

"¿Tooth?" Jack susurró después de algunos minutos. Su voz era ronca y sonaba como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

"¿Sí, cariño?"

"¿Eres buena amiga de Bunnymund?"

Tooth suspiró y miró a otro lado. Sabía lo que Jack iba a hacer. Había empezado con esas mismas palabras el día en que ella había pedido ayuda a Bunnymund con Jack.

"Supongo que sí"

Jack se incorporó y limpió una lágrima que había quedado en su mejilla.

"¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor…?" hizo una pausa. Se veía como si quisiera poner sus pensamientos en orden.

"No lo entiendo ¿Qué quieres que haga?" no quería que terminara esa petición, en el fondo ella sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

"Quiero que me ayudes. Quiero que vayas a hablar con él y que le hagas darse cuenta que me quiere"

Tooth puso una mano en el hombro de Jack y trató de sonreírle. Negó con la cabeza.

"No lo entiendes Tooth porque no estabas ahí. Él me quiere. Lo sé. El momento en que nos besamos fue tan perfecto. Exactamente como debería haber sido y se sintió…"

_Tan bien._

Jack miró hacia abajo al recordar se momento. Los labios de Bunny sobre los suyos, su pata acariciando su mejilla y la lágrima que salía de su ojo antes de entrar en túnel. Él no podía estar tan equivocado.

"Jack…" ella podía sentir su corazón roto y no podía demostrarlo. Si ella le hubiera dicho de esto a Jack antes, tal vez no dolería tanto. _No_, se reprendió, _el hecho de que nunca me amará es lo que duele._

"Tooth, te lo pido. Mi felicidad depende de ti. Él es el único para mí" puso su mano entre las suyas y se la besó suavemente "Por favor, te juro que trabajaré para ti por 400 años si lo necesitas"

"Jack, puedo intentar, pero no puedo prometer nada" dijo casi en un susurro. Ella temía que su voz se rompiera en cualquier momento.

"Sé que tal vez es mucho pedir y no te lo pediría por cualquier razón. Es sólo que…"

"Cuando se trata del amor, nunca nada es suficiente" terminó Tooth su oración.

Jack sonrió ante el suave asentimiento del hada.

"¡Muchas gracias Tooth!"

Jack saltó hacia Tooth y la abrazó con fuerza. El hada utilizó esa oportunidad para dejar que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. No tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer ahora.

* * *

**Cha-cha-cha-chaaaan! ¿Y ahora qué irá a pasar? Estoy traduciendo el capítulo tres y como a la autora, sus comentarios me darán energías xD**


	3. ¿Una promesa por nuestra amistad?

**Nota de la Traductora: ¡Holaaa a todos! Me alegra tanto que les este gustando este fanfic y además, que mes guste también mi traducción. Presentaré un examen de inglés demasiado importante en tres días y estoy nerviosa, pero sus palabras me calman mucho ¡todo se puede!**

**Para las que estaban sintiendo lástima por Tooth, creo que en éste capítulo se la perderán (o al menos me pasó así) ¡el siguiente capítulo sí que está triste! pero por ahora les dejaré que disfruten ¡Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios que me animan demasiado!**

**Disclaimer.-Ésta historia no es mía pero la traduje con permiso de la autora original.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Podrías hacerme una promesa, por nuestra amistad?**_

Tooth entró en la madriguera con una sonrisa triste cubriéndole el rostro. Bunny, que estaba trabajando en un nuevo diseño para los huevos de Pascua, vio a Tooth solo después de escuchar su voz atrás de sus hombros.

"¿Bunny?"

El Pooka casi gritó, sino saltó hacia atrás mientras agarraba sus boomerangs que colgaba por su espalda. Tooth ni siquiera se estremeció.

Después de darse cuenta de quién era, Bunny se relajó.

"Lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa y con Jack alrededor me he puesto más nervioso" dijo Bunny mientras ponía sus armas de vuelta a su… "¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir hoy? Te esperaba hasta la próxima semana"

Tooth intentó decir algo, pero en vez de eso se sentó en la hierba. Bunny, que conocía al hada muy bien, podía sentir que algo le estaba pasando. Se arrodilló frente a ella, poniendo su pata en su hombro.

"¿Ha pasado algo?"

Tooth negó con la cabeza lentamente, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

Levantó la mirada y trató de hacer lo mejor para controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"Creo que ya lo hiciste"

Bunny frunció el ceño confundido.

"No te entiendo Tooth"

"Jack vino al Palacio ayer"

Bunny asintió y se alejó unos cuantos pasos. Tooth no podía mirarlo ahora. Ella sabía que estaba mal, pero se sentía traicionada por su amigo. Se suponía que iba a ayudrla con el chico, no que iba a quedarse con el chico él mismo.

"Ustedes se besaron"

"Él me besó primero"

Tooth se levantó y voló hacia Bunnymund que estaba centrado en su tarea de mirar los huevos de Pascua.

"Pero le devolviste el beso" Tooth tomó a Bunny por la barbilla y la alzó para verlo a los ojos. El Pooka no apartó la mirada o mostró ningún tipo de debilidad. Tooth frunció el ceño "Al final es lo mismo"

"No es como tu piensas"

"Explícate" su voz se elevó casi a un grito. Ella voló un poco más alto para que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel que el de Bunny "¿Sientes algo por él?"

Bunny quería decir que no. Él realmente quería, pero no podía. No podía mentir más, a él, a Jack o a Tooth. Estaba demasiado cansado de luchar contra esa emoción.

"Sí"

Tooth se mordió el labio inferior y luego suspiró.

"¿Lo amas igual que yo?"

Bunny acarició la mejilla de Tooth con s pata. La chica no podía mirarlo ahora. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y Bunny la limpió "Lo siento"

El hada no pudo soportarlo más. A pesar de que ella estaba enojada con él por haberse enamorado de Jack, seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Lo sabía todo de ella y la forma en que siempre arreglaba todo para hacerla sentir mejor era más grande que la sensación de traición. Ella se echó a los brazos de Bunny y comenzó a sollozar sobre su pecho. bunny la abrazó mientras le decía al oído palabras suaves y cariñosas.

Fue un error. Todo el escenario estaba mal. Se suponía que iban a ser enemigos. Tooth debía odiarlo pero no podía. Jodido Jack, maldiciendo su buen aspecto, con los malditos ojos azules y su increíble sonrisa y sentido del humor ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar lo que había entre Tooth y Bunny? ¿Por qué?

"¿Bunny?" susurró después de algunos minutos de llanto desgarrador.

"¿Si, Tooth?"

"¿Qué soy yo para ti?" escondió la cara en su pelaje y aspiró el aroma a primavera y hierba fresca.

"Tú eres mi mejor amiga, casi como mi hermanita" él le sonrió. El hada se apartó del Pooka y luego limpió su cara con las manos.

"¿Podrías hacerme un favor?"

Bunny asintió automáticamente, pero lo lamentó unos segundos después. El hada miró hacia abajo y después hacia los lados, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para usar.

"Ya sabes lo que siento por Jack. Sabes que realmente me preocupo por él y ahora sé que sientes lo mismo por él" ella dio un gran respiro y luego se sentó en la hierba. Bunny no podía apartar los ojos de la chica. Temía lo que iba a venir, el favor que ella le iba a pedir "Jack te corresponde"

Bunny no pudo dejar de sonreír.

"Pero no voy a ser capaz de soportar que estén juntos en todo lugar, restregándome en la cara que nunca será mío. Sólo no es justo" dijo entre dientes. Las orejas de Bunny cayeron a su espalda preocupado.

"¿Estás sugiriendo….?" Comenzó, pero Tooth lo interrumpió.

"Te lo ruego, Bunny" su voz sonaba rota, tan desesperada que rompió el corazón de Bunny "Por favor, mantente alejado de él"

"No puedo permanecer lejos de él Tooth. También es mi amigo y acabo de romperle el corazón por rechazarlo"

"No estoy diciendo que debes dejar de verlo. Pero que todo sea exactamente como era antes. Mantener a Jack como una amistad. Eso es todo lo que te estoy pidiendo"

"Así que todavía quieres conquistarlo" le espetó a ella. Tooth le frunció el ceño.

"Tú sabes que no tendré oportunidad con él, no mientras estés tú" dijo entre dientes.

"Así que estás infiriendo que yo arruiné todo"

Tooth no pudo contestar. Ella se puso de pie y fue a la salida de la madriguera, limpiando un poco más las lágrimas de sus mejillas y ojos. Bunny tomó unas respiraciones profundas. Antes de salir de la madriguera, miró hacia atrás y casi en un susurró preguntó:

"¿Cuál es tu respuesta?"

"¿A qué?"

Tooth guardó silencio. Bunny convirtió sus patas en puños y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Si"

"¿Sí qué?"

"Me comprometo a mantener solo una amistad con Jack" las palabras se sentían como veneno en su lengua cuando las pronunció "Y solo como eso"

_**¡Gracias por leer! :3**_

* * *

**¡Y bueno eso fue todo por ahora! En serio, yo no hubiera prometido eso ¡por muy amigos que fuéramos! Pero hay que ver a Aster… en fin.**

**Quisiera traducir otro fic, concretamente uno llamado "Frost Flowers" todavía estoy pensando y traducirlo ya o esperarme… no sé porqué pero creo que lo traduciré cuando antes xD ¡Quiero practicar muuucho mi inglés! Y aprendo más cuando lo leo que cuando reviso los apuntes.**

**En fin ¡gracias por leer!**


	4. Si esto ya no era un desastre

**Notas de la Traductora: ¡Ahh! Impresionada, impresionad, impresionada ¡Y MUY FELIZ POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS, SU APOYO, SUS ALERTAS Y SUS FAVORITOS! ¡ESTOY DEMASIADO FELIZ! Realmente ¿Cómo puedo agradecérselos? Creo que la única forma es seguir actualizando por día, como hasta ahora ¿no creen? xD **

**¡LAS COSAS SE PONEN PEOR! (¿Imaginan algo que puede ser peor? ¡Chequen esto!) porque si la promesa tonta que hizo Bunny no fuera suficiente (¡malditas promesas estúpidas!) ahora Jack está pensando cosas que no son (¡mi pobrecito Jack tan noble!) ¿Qué creen que esté pasando? ¡Sigan leyendo y descúbranlo!**

**PD.-A las/los que odiaron a Tooth en el capítulo anterior ¡Yo también lo hice! ;)**

_**Capítulo 4: Si esto ya no era un lío…**_

Jack estaba en un gran dilema. Desde ese día en el estanque, cuando finalmente tuvo el coraje para besar a Bunnymund, las cosas no eran extrañas entre ellos. La mayoría de la gente se hubiera puesto feliz con eso, manteniendo a sus amigos después de arrojarlo todo por la borda no era normal. Pero eso era lo que Jack encontraba extraño. Bunny era normal con él, demasiado normal en su opinión. Como si se hubiera olvidado del beso y todo lo demás.

Los dos Guardianes estaban en la madriguera pintando unos huevos en completo silencio. Bueno, en por completo, porque Bunny estaba tarareando alguna canción de cuna mientras prestaba atención completa a los huevos que sostenía entre sus patas. Jack dejó de pintar y se quedó mirando al Pooka. La forma en que su nariz se movía cada vez que se las arreglaba para crear un diseño difícil, cómo sus orejas se relajaban mientras tarareaba canciones dulces y cómo su pierna se movía al compás del tiempo que tiraba de la pintura y los pinceles. Él era perfecto, por el amor de Dios, y era tan lindo, pero a la vez feroz. Jack admiraba su valentía a la hora de la lucha y el encanto y la calidez que siempre le dio a los niños el día de Pascua.

"¿Vas a mirarme todo el día o realmente me vas a ayudar?" dijo Bunny de repente. Jack se sonrojó furiosamente.

"Lo siento canguro" él devolvió la mirada a su huevo y se sintió avergonzado por ello. Era completamente azul (porque Bunny había hecho el fondo) pero el resto eran un montón de líneas de colores en espiral "Solo estaba buscando un poco de inspiración"

Bunny lo miró y luego al huevo de Jack. No podía dejar de reír en voz alta.

"Lo siento compañero pero no soy un artista de huevos abstractos"

Jack lo pulió tratando de parecer enfadado, y fallando miserablemente. Bunny le sonrió y luego frotó el cabello de Jack suavemente. Jack se echó a reír y empujo la pata de Bunny a distancia. De hecho, le gustaba el contacto. Le gustaba tener los ojos de Bunny en él y ver esa sonrisa en sus labios, pero aún así… sabía que Bunny no pensaba lo mismo de él. Suspiró y luego puso el huevo en la hierba, donde fue capaz de salir corriendo con sus delgados piecitos. Eso provocó una sonrisa en Jack, por la forma en que los huevos siempre escapan de él pero no de Bunny. Siempre rodeaban al conejo cada vez que se acercaba y algunos de ellos incluso eran capaces de subir por su espalda hasta sentarse en su cabeza entre las orejas.

"¡Tierra llamando a Jack!" Bunny lo llamó tratando de hacerle salir de sus pensamientos "Hoy estás un poco distraído ¿Qué pasa en esa cabeza tuya?"

Jack gimió y trató de pensar en algo que usar como excusa. Hubiera sido demasiado extraño si le decía a Bunny que pensaba que era lindo.

"No es nada, solo algunas cosas que tengo que arreglar con Tooth antes del fin de semana"

La cara de Bunny cambió de inmediato. Sus ojos verdes perdieron brillo y luz, cerrándose hasta hacerse duros. Sus manos dejaron de trabajar en el huevo entre sus patas y las orejas se alzaron en alerta total. Jack se sorprendió. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba del Guardián.

"¿Estás enojado con Tooth?" preguntó.

Bunny negó con la cabeza "Por supuesto que no ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

_Todo tu lenguaje corporal imbécil_, pensó Jack, pero decidió guardar silencio. Eso era algo raro. Tooth tuvo casi la misma reacción el día que le dijo sobre el beso. Su cara cambió de preocupación a casi asustada. Había ido al Palacio dos días después de eso cada vez que decía cualquier comentario sobre Bunny le reacción sería la misma. Se volvía tensa y siempre trataba de cambiar el tema. También le había preguntado a Tooth si estaba molesta o algo, pero ella siempre lo negó diciendo que estaba demasiado cansada con algo que tenía que ver con los molares.

"No lo sé. Quiero decir, ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos y sería horrible si estuvieran enojados uno con el otro"

"No te preocupes Jack. Si Tooth y yo estuviéramos peleando, no pelearíamos por ti. Simplemente te arrojaríamos con Sandy"

"¿En serio?" realmente trató de no sonar demasiado decepcionado.

"¡Estoy bromeando Jack!"

Bunny golpeó juguetonamente al espíritu en el brazo, pero Jack no sonrió.

"Me tengo que ir" casi gritó cuando se levantó y agarró el cayado de la hierba. La cara de Bunny cayó.

"Chico, solo estaba bromeando. No tienes que irte"

"No, no se trata de eso" Jack se frotó la cien con los dedos y cerró los ojos "Tengo cosas que hacer. Ya sabes, tormentas de nieve, congelas lagos, peleas con bolas de nieve"

Bunny rio "Especialmente las peleas con bolas de nieve"

Jack sonrió "Sabes que no puedo vivir sin una buena pelea con bolas de nieve al día"

"Lo sé amigo"

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Mientras Jack quería saltar y besar a Bunny de nuevo, el otro no podía dejar de tener las palabras de Tooth girando en su cabeza. Tenía que mantener la calma. Tenía que mantener su promesa.

"Así que, supongo que te veré más tarde" murmuró Jack mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

_Vamos, detenme_. Pensó.

_No te vayas._ Bunny se puso de pie, pero no se movió un centímetro para acercarse al espíritu del invierno.

Ninguno de ellos hizo nada.

Jack dio la vuelta derrotado y voló hacia afuera de la Madriguera con una sola cosa en mente. Bueno, estaba pensando en dos cosas: Bunnymund y Tooth.

Quería saber lo que estaba pasando entre los dos. Una parte de él les creyó cuando le dijeron que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos, pero entonces ¿Por qué cada vez que decía el nombre del otro respondían de esa manera? Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en algo que pudiera conectarlos. Se conocían desde hace siglos, y parecían tan cercanos como dos personas podían estar. Muy cercanos, Jack admitió, tal vez demasiado cercanos.

Entonces se rompió. Se detuvo en medio de su vuelto y miró abajo al agujero principal de la entrada a la Madriguera.

¡Era tan obvio!

¡Tooth estaba enamorada de Bunny!

¡Y él le dijo que había besado a su enamorado hace tan solo una semana!

_**Así que estoy feliz porque estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo. Esto significa que no tomaré tanto tiempo antes de actualizar.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y esto solo se pondrá más sucio y desordenado ;)**_

_**¡Por favor comenten!**_

**Notas de la Traductora: El capítulo siguiente podría decirse que casi me mató y lo estoy traduciendo tan rápido como puedo. ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! ¡Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS! **


	5. Un deprimido cupido

**Nota de la Traductora: ¡Sus comentarios son verdaderamente lo máximo! ¡Geniales! Lamento haber traído éste capítulo más tarde delo usual (ya que casi siempre actualizo en la mañana, no en la tarde-noche) ¡Pero tenía compromisos familiares! Y sé que ustedes queridos lectores entienden eso (¿cierto? ¡¿cierto?!) xD**

**¡AHHH! Concuerdo con ustedes, Jack se pasa de noble… pero así es nuestro querido espíritu del invierno ¡hay que amarlo! Pero aquí ¡es un idiota masoquista! ¿Quieren ver lo que hará el muy tonto-bueno-estúpido de Jack? ¡SIGAN LEYENDO!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Un Cupido deprimido**_

Jack estaba esperando a Tooth en el borde del lago congelado. Podía sentir su estómago revolverse en su interior y el corazón latiendo con fuerza y demasiada rapidez. Sabía que esto mandaría a Bunny, la única persona a la que creía posible amar, con el hada pero que consideraba correcto. A Tooth le gustaba Bunny y era obvio que él no le gustaba a Bunny. Tal vez, en algún lugar profundo en el corazón del pooka, él tenía sentimientos por otra persona y la única respuesta obvia era Tooth.

"¡Jack!" oyó al hada gritar su nombre por detrás y de inmediato se puso de pie para estar frente a ella. Estaba radiante de felicidad, algo habitual en ella.

Ella aterrizó junto a Jack y lo abrazó con fuerza. Jack le devolvió el abrazo sin quejarse.

"Recibí tu mensaje" dijo todavía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro "Decía que querías hablar conmigo"

Jack sonrió con timidez "No es importante, es sólo que…" se interrumpió cuando Tooth lo detuvo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios fríos.

"Mientras tenga que ver contigo, siempre será importante"

Jack sonrió y le ofreció tomar asiento a su lado. Se colocaron frente al lago helado, pero Jack había logrado mantener una cierta parte de la hierba verde, al margen de la nieve para hacerla más cómoda, después de todo él la había invitado. El entorno era tranquilo y el clima no era tan frío como a Jack le gustaría, pero de nuevo, estaba ahí por Tooth y quería hacer lo correcto para ella.

"Sabes, fui a la madriguera hace dos días" no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo. Sabía que Tooth era la única que podría hacer a Bunny feliz y mientras sus amigos fueran felices, él sería feliz.

Tooth lo miró y trató de fingir su mejor sonrisa "¿Sí? ¿Y cómo está Bunnymund?"

Jack decidió avanzar. Él tenía que hacerlo "Bueno, hablamos de ti"

Las mejillas de Tooth de repente se volvieron tan rojas que Jack se preguntó si ella estaba a punto de desmayarse "¿Y de qué hablaron los dos?"

Jack se encogió de hombros hacia el estanque. No podía creerlo, él estaba rompiendo su propio corazón a propósito.

"Nada malo, solo que eres una excelente amiga y una persona increíble, eso es todo" el hada miró hacia otro lado "Quiero decir, las cosas que dijimos eran verdad después de todo"

Tooth quería gritar en ese momento todo lo que estaba enterrado en su pecho. Quería plantar un beso dulce y tierno en esos labios congelados. Quería mantener su cálido cuerpo con plumas contra el torso frío y abrazar ese pálido cuello con sus brazos delgados. Pero ella decidió seguir jugando y dejar que Jack tomara la iniciativa.

"Bunny es muy buen amigo" no estaba destinada a decir eso en voz alta, pero en ese momento su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en diferentes escenarios entre ella y Jack.

El espíritu del invierno sonrió ligeramente "Si, lo es" Jack se calló y luego añadió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro "Y también es inteligente, fuerte, valiente, amable y de buen aspecto"

Los labios de Tooth se apretaron en una sonrisa "Sí, lo es. Pero no es tan lindo como tú" Jack malinterpretó la sonrisa y no captó la indirecta.

"Lo cual es extraño, después de todo él debería ser algo tierno ¡Es el conejo de Pascua!"

Los dos Guardianes irrumpieron en risas por la broma. Por primera vez en esa cita, los dos espíritus sonrieron de verdad.

.

Jack estaba sentado en la mesa mientras observaba a Bunnymund hacer la cena, sopa de zanahoria con lechuga, típica comida de Bunny.

"Por lo tanto, estaba hablando con Tooth el otro día" su voz se apagó. Bunny estaba dándole la espalda así que Jack no podía ver si asintió "Ella es genial ¿No crees?"

Bunny asintió de nuevo y siguió trabajando. Jack suspiró con frustración. Bunny no estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles para él. Se levantó de la mesa y aterrizó a su lado.

"Quiero decir ella es linda y agradable" Jack siguió hablando, pero parecía que estaba hablando con una pared. Los ojos de Bunny miraban hacia las zanahorias y por un momento, Jack se sintió algo herido ¿Bunny estaba ignorándolo? "Pero tu has sido amigo de ella más tiempo que yo. Así que quería preguntarte qué piensas de ella"

Bunny miró a Jack y trató de ocultar el disgusto que sentía en ese momento. Jack estaba en su lugar y no paraba de hablar acerca de Tooth. Incluso pensó que nunca admitiría que eso lo dañaba. Literalmente podía sentir su corazón apagándose en su pecho para mantener todas esas cosas a sí mismo.

"Creo que ella es buena"

"¿Buena cómo?"

Bunny dejó el cuchillo y con sus propias patas tiró de todas las piezas de zanahoria a la olla.

"¿Qué quieres decir, camarada? Ella es genial. Puedes hablar con ella de lo que desees, es conversadora, muy dulce y no tan adicta al trabajo como otros espírituso que no quisiera mencionar"

Jack se mordió los labios mientras trataba de entender esas palabras. Bunny y Tooth harían una bonita pareja. Quizá estaban demasiado avergonzados para aceptar sus sentimientos, pero él podía verlo. Bunny y Tooth eran muy similares, pero al mismo tiempo se complementaban entre sí. Tooth era una opción mejor que él. Era casi de la misma edad que Bunny y no se había quedado atascada en la pubertad como él. Ella era madura y dulce. Bunny era muy trabajador y necesitaba algo dulce en su vida. Algo que pudiera disminuirle el mal humor no que solo supiera molestar al enorme pooka. Sí, ella era la mejor opción.

"¿Qué pensarías de tener una cita con ella?"

Bunny casi dejó que la cuchara de madera cayera en el interior del bote ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Él le pedía su opinión acerca de una cita con Tooth? Pero si ellos se habían besado hace unas semanas. Y Jack le había dicho que lo amaba. Sentía un agujero en su pecho y tuvo que tomar unas respiraciones profundas con el fin de mantener la calma.

"Yo… yo…" tartamudeó. Jack lo miró con ojos inocentes y esperanzados. Bunny cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, algo que hacía cada vez que tenía que mentir "Creo que en la medida de lo que te haga feliz, debes arriesgarte a hacer algo"

Jack vio como Bunny vertía un poco de sopa en dos platos y luego los ponía sobre la mesa.

"¿Quieres decir qué…?" comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por la voz ronca de Bunny.

"Quiero decir que, si realmente te gusta alguien, por supuesto que está bien tener una cita con esa persona"

Jack fingió una sonrisa "¿Así que eso un sí? ¿Te parecería bien si…?"

Bunny lo interrumpió de nuevo "¡Sí!" estaba cansado de la conversación "Ahora ¿Podemos comer?"

Jack asintió con la cabeza y luego se sentó en la silla junto a Bunny.

Él era un buen cupido.

Había conectado a sus dos mejores amigos en menos de una semana.

Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan horrible y vacío?

* * *

_**Lo siento, tengo un bloqueo de escritor horrible, pero voy a tratar de actualizar cuanto antes la próxima vez.**_

_**¡Por favor comenten!**_

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: ¡AHHH! ¡OBVIAMENTE TE SIENTES MAL PORQUE ESTÁS ALEJANDO A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMAS, TARADO!**

**Lo siento, tenía que gritarlo. E imagino que ustedes igual. Ya estoy más tranquila. **

**¡Sus comentarios me alegrarán mucho el día!**


	6. Las Flechas de Cupido

**¡TANTO TIEMPO! ¡LO SIENTO! pero es que anduve ocupadilla... espero que lo entiendan ¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! lo traduje tremendamente rápida así que si ven algún error de gramática o de ortografía ¡lo siento! lo iré editanto a lo largo de éste día ¡es que ya se merecían saber qué iba a pasar! =D ¡SUS COMENTARIOS ME ENCANTAN!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Las flechas de Cupido**_

¡Era el día de San Valentín! El día en que todos los seres humanos son más vulnerables a las flechas de Cupido y a la mágica seducción de Afrodita, y los Guardianes no eran una excepción. Norte era el más emocionado de los cinco. Como cada año, se organizaba una gran fiesta en la que se invitaba a todos los espíritus para convivir y compartir algunas horas todos juntos. Este año, el resto de los Guardianes se habían ofrecido como voluntarios para ayudarle con los preparativos por la noche.

Sandy estaba afuera con algunos yetis ayudando a mover la nieve en la entrada principal para que los espíritus pudieran caminar fácilmente. Norte y la señora Claus se encontraban en la cocina preparando los platillos, mientras que Jack, Bunny y Tooth estaban en la sala principal preparando los adornos y mesas. Estaban con algunos yetis y elfos en el salón más grande la fábrica. Los yetis eran los encargados de mover todo lo que era demasiado pesado o grande como sillas y mesas. Jack y los elfos hacían las decoraciones que se pondrían en las paredes en pocos minutos por las pequeñas hadas, que colgaban una fila de corazones desde el techo.

Tooth era la encargada de dar instrucciones, ordenando alrededor de miles de pequeñas hadas que trabajaban por todo el mundo 24 horas 7 días a la semana. Los dos guardianes la consideraron la mejor opción y así fue. Tooth sabía exactamente qué quería y cuándo lo quería. Daba órdenes a los yetis y a las pequeñas hadas sin pizca de vacilación. Era estricta, pero nunca grosera. Jack sonrió mientras seguía trabajando en la decoración de una de las esquinas con algunos elfos, ella era increíble. Bunny tenía suerte de que una chica tan maravillosa se enamorara de él. Y también ella tenía suerte de que él correspondiera.

Los dos Guardianes se concentraron en poner las mesas. Mientras Bunny colocaba los platos, Tooth ponía los tenedoras y cucharas junto a ellos. Jack dejó de trabajar en la decoración y observó a la pareja. Bunny estaba hablando de algo mientras él saltaba de mesa en mesa. Tooth le sonreía y de vez en cuando reía haciendo sonreír al pooka. Jack miró mejor hacia otro lado.

Él pensó que sería capaz de soportar eso, pero no podía. Pensó que podría alejar sus sentimientos por el enorme conejo, pero… lo quería tanto que le ardía verlo tan feliz con alguien más.

De repente sintió que alguien tocaba su pierna derecha. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un pequeño duende de pie junto a él, con sus pequeñas manos en su rodilla "Hola amiguido" dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa suave "¿Necesitas ayuda con las tijeras?"

El elfo negó con la cabeza y luego subió a sus rodillas para que pudiera ponerse de pie en su regazo. Jack le miró y se dio cuenta de que la expresión del elfo era triste y preocupada. Con un movimiento rápido el pequeño ayudante puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Jack y limpió de ahí una lágrima. Jack no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"Gracias amigo" murmuró mientras se frotaba los ojos tratando de evitar que cayeran más lágrimas "Estoy bien"

El elfo miró dudosamente y sacudió la cabeza sin poder creerlo. Jack fingió su mejor sonrisa.

"Lo digo en serio. Ahora, vamos a seguir con esto"

.

El salón estaba casi listo para la fiesta. Se colocaron mesas, los adornos estaban encendidos, y los yetis estaban haciendo los últimos arreglos de los instrumentos. Jack había ido a ayudar a Norte para poner la comida en los platos grandes, mientras los elgos corrían por toda la fábrica como pollos sin cabeza. Bunny y Tooth tuvieron finalmente tiempo para sentarse y tomar un respiro antes de que llegaran los demás espíritus.

"Parece que Jack y tú se han unido más" dijo Bunny mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y miraba al techo con ojos vacíos. El hada se sonrojó.

"No lo sé. Creo que sí" tartamudeó mientras arreglaba las plumas de su hombro y cuello "Quiero decir, hemos pasado más tiempo juntos y parece que confía en mí más que antes"

El pooka suspiró mientras pensaba en ello. Jack y Tooth sin duda serían automáticamente la pareja del siglo y se lo merecían. Tooth era hermosa y Jack era muy guapo.

"Habla de ti todo el tiempo" dijo tratando de no sonar demasiado molesto. No es que él odiara ver a Jack murmurando sobre Tooth y todas sus cualidades, pero él se la pasaba hablando casi todo el tiempo de lo amable que era, lo bonita que era, lo hermosa que era.

Como si Bunny no necesitara un recordatorio constante de que había perdido su oportunidad con el espíritu del invierno.

"Oh Jack" el hada casi chilló "Él es tan adorable algunas veces"

Bunny fingió su mejor sonrisa.

De pronto, ambos guardianes sintieron que el suelo se movía un poco y un ruido sonando parecido a una tormenta acercándose a la fábrica. Bunny tomó sus boomerangs y señaló hacia la puerta, mientras Tooth se preparaba para saltar y atacar cualquier tipo de amenaza. Esperaron y el ruido exterior se hizo más fuerte. Estaba cerca. Oyeron voces diciendo algo entre susurros y luego la puerta se abrió. Bunny respiró hondo y antes de que tuviera tiempo para lanzar el boomerang reconoció a Sandman de pie saludándolo. Detrás de él, alrededor de 30 espíritus miraban a la pareja, sorprendidos y preocupados.

"Hey…."murmuró la madre naturaleza cuando entró al salón. Llevaba un vestido verde largo y el cabello largo marrón arreglado con decoraciones de oro. Tras de ella aparecieron sus hijos, los espíritus del fuego, agua, tierra y viento "¿Está todo bien, guardián de la esperanza, guardiana de los recuerdos?"

Los dos guardianes se sonrojaron furiosamente y Bunny escondió automáticamente sus boomerangs por la espalda.

"Todo está bien" dijeron al mismo tiempo que trataban de sacar sus mejores sonrisas. Sandy suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con vergüenza.

"¿Así que ya podemos entrar?" dijo el espíritu de la juventud que apareció volando sobre los demás espíritus y cayó junto al espíritu del fuego, que le sonrió y enredó su mano con la de él. Bunny contempló al espíritu de la juventud con ojos tristes. Tenía más o menos la misma edad que Jack pero en lugar de ojos azules y pelo blanco, el espíritu de la juventud tenía ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Pero sus sonrisas y la forma en que miraba al espíritu del fuego eran iguales a la mirada que Jack le había dado hacia unos meses.

"Por supuesto" suerte que Tooth manejó la situación, mientras Bunny se perdía en sus pensamientos y dejó a los demás espíritus pasar al salón.

Los últimos en entrar fueron Afrodita y Cupido. El niño estaba sobre los hombros de su madre mientras le contaba sus aventuras en el día de San Valentín. La espíritu de la lujuria le sonrió a su hijo y luego le frotó la mejilla con sus dedos. Bunny la saludó y la llevó a la cocina, donde Norte le había pedido que llevara al angelito. Él sabía que Norte tenía un regalo especial para los dos.

"Entonces ¿Cómo van las cosas con Jack, Bunnymund?" preguntó el niño mientras revisaba el resto de sus flechas y el arco. Bunny se sonrojó.

"¿Qué quieres decir compañero?" dijo Bunny tratando de ocultar su malestar.

"Tú sabes, envié una flecha al corazón de Jack hace unos meses y esperaba que ya estuvieran juntos" se escuchó al niño. bunny y Afrodita se detuvieron mirando al pequeño ángel con ojos asombrados.

"Cupido ¿Por qué lo hici-?" ella comenzó, pero fue interrumpida con Bunny.

"¿Estás seguro de que diste con el objetivo correcto?" le pregunto un poco desesperado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" gritó el niño obviamente ofendido por la pregunta "¡Por supuesto que le di al disparo!"

Afrodita miró al chico que seguía sentado en sus hombros "No seas grosero Cupido. Él es mayor que tu y tienes que respetarlo" ordenó, consiguiendo del niño un gemido.

Bunny sonrió y luego tomó a Cupido de los hombros de Afrodita para ponerlo en los suyos "No quería ofenderte pequeño" dijo mientras empezaba a saltar por el pasillo seguido de Afrodita "Es que estoy confundido"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la espíritu de la lujuria.

"Lo que dice acerca de Jack" susurró "Dices que le disparaste para que se enamorara de mí…"

Cupido le interrumpió "Y también te disparé a ti, así que debes estar enamorado de él"

Bunny suspiró, sería un infierno explicar las cosas "Pero desde hace unas semanas él parece estar enamorado de alguien más"

Cupido y Afrodita compartieron algunas miradas interesadas "Eso es imposible" dijo la mayor.

"Mis flechas son eficaces y su magia no puede romperse sin que me dé cuenta" añadió el joven.

Ellos llegaron a la puerta de la cocina y Cupido saltó de los hombros de Bunny.

"¿Quieres decir que…?" comenzó, pero Cupido le interrumpió de nuevo.

"Jack está enamorado de ti" Cupido miró a su madre como si le pidiera permiso de decir algo más. La mujer asintió con la cabeza "Pero creo que está fingiendo estar enamorado de alguien más"

"¿Así que no ama a Tooth?"

Afrodita se quedó sin aliento y le dio a su hijo una mirada asesina "¿¡Ves lo que has hecho!?"

Cupido se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Bunny frunció el ceño confundido.

"Señor Conejo de Pascua" comenzó el niño sin mirarlo "Creo que sé porqué Jack está fingiendo sus sentimientos por Toothiana"

Bunny se arrodilló ante el niño para que lo mirara. Los ojos del ángel estaban mojados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

"Oye, amigo no llores. No me enojaré contigo, lo prometo" susurró. Cupido miró a su madre de nuevo y la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

"Le disparé una flecha a Tooth por accidente hace unos meses" tartamudeó "Y eso la hizo enamorarse de Jack"

Bunny miró hacia abajo. Al principio pensó que lo que sentía Tooth por Jack era un flechazo y luego se percató de que realmente le gustaba. Pero ¿Una flecha de cupido? Eso solo signifcba una cosa, que estaba más jodido de lo que nunca pensó en un principio.

_**Por favor comenten y díganme lo que creen que pueda pasar.**_

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: ¡Y todo es por culpa de Cupido! ¡Maldito Cupido, a mí también me ha causado muchos problemas! pero ni modo...**

**¡Por cierto! Acabo de subir (literalmente hace 3 minutos) una historia nueva ¡Y es mía, yo la escribí! (bueno, con ayuda de una beta pero... cof cof, ¡es mía!) y también es de Bunny/Jack ¡Vayan y lean, vayan y lean porfavor! se llama Nightamares xD**

**¡No olviden dejar su hermoso comentario!**


	7. Respuestas a medias y un corazón roto

**¡Oh, maldición! ¡Me tomó demasiado tiempo actualizar! ¡Lo sientoo! Cosas personales, no ahondaré en detalles, pero la cosa es que me molestaba porque tenía el capítulo listo pero NO había nada de tiempo para subirlo ¡me estaba desesperando de veras! Pero aquí está y sé que les va a gustar ¡Me encantan todos sus comentarios! Sobre todo me halaga que consideren éste como uno de los pocos fics JackRabbit buenos (o al menos eso es lo que me han mandado en mensajes ¡Gracias de verdad!) Aunque el crédito no es mío, ya saben, es una traducción.**

**¡BUENAS NOTICIAS! La autora ya terminó la historia y solo falta UN CAPITULO MÁS ¡Wow! Y creo que les gustará el final xD Como ya estoy traduciendo el último capítulo que les subiré mañana si no hay contratiempos (que son casi nulos debo asegurarles) ¡Quiero traducir una historia nueva! ¿Ustedes que piensan? Por ahora pediré permiso para un one-shot que me encantó pero ¿Quieren un fic largo o más one-shots? ¡Digan!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: Respuestas a medias y un corazón roto**_

"¡Jack!" gritó Tooth cuando vio al joven guardián llevar algunas bebidas en un gran plato circular.

Jack se dio la vuelta tratando de no derramar nada. La casa de Norte estaba llena de espíritus y por alguna extraña razón Norte había decidido que no tenía suficientes yetis para trabajar de camareros, y no iba a permitir que los elfos se acercaran a la plata o al cristal. Al final, Jack se había ofrecido voluntario para ayudar a ofrecer bebidas a los invitados, feliz de tener algo con lo cual mantener a Bunny fuera de su mente.

"¡Tooth!" Jack le sonrió al hada que había aterrizado justo enfrente de él "¿Disfrutando la fiesta?

Tooth iró hacia abajo y organizó sus plumas "Más o menos, estoy un poco sola. Casi todo los espíritus vinieron con una cita, menos los espíritus niños claro"

Jack mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de que sentía el corazón con un ceño fruncido "¿Qué quieres decir con sola?" ¿Dónde está Bunny?"

Tooth parpadeó confundida "¿Qué tiene que ver Bunny con esto?"

Jack estaba a punto de responderle porqué no estaba con Bunny si el pooka le gustaba tanto, pero justo en ese momento los espíritus del agua, la tierra y el viento (mejor conocidos como los trillizos) y el espíritu de la inocencia hicieron que la fuente de chocolate cayera sobre ellos.

"¡NIÑOS!" Gritó la Madre Naturaleza a sus hijos, mientras el resto de los espíritus se echó a reír por los niños cubiertos de chocolate líquido.

"Tengo que ayudar allá Tooth, hablaré contigo más tarde"

Con eso Jack fue hacia los niños sucios dejando a una Tooth sola y confundida por el último comentario hacia Bunny.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jack llevaba a los niños sucios hacia la cocina cuando alguien, literalmente, le cayó encima. Jack soltó a dos de los trillizos que llevaba en los brazos y los otros espíritus simplemente saltaron hacia atrás para evitar ser derribados también.

"¿Qué te pasa?" ¿No ves por dónde caminas?" gritó Jack mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Norte le había advertido que algunos espíritus disfrutaban el sabor del alcohol y no sería raro ver a uno o dos en medio de la noche completamente borrachos. Pero aún así, era temprano para que cualquiera pudiera emborracharse.

"Lo siento amigo" Jack reconoció la voz inmediatamente y sintió sus pálidas mejillas volveré rosadas "Estaba un poco apurado"

Jack volteó hacia los niños sucios evitando los ojos del pooka pero se dio cuenta de que los espíritus ya se habían ido. _Bueno, son niños, no creo que hagan mucho daño, _pensó.

"¿Está todo bien, compañero?" preguntó Bunny mientras le ofrecía al espíritu del invierno su pata ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

"Si, estaba de camino para limpiar a algunos espíritus que se ensuciaron en la fuente de chocolate"

Bunny pensó por un momento "¿Los trillizos?"

"Y se llamaron a sí mismos compañeros de juegos" Jack se echó a reír pensando en la joven con dulces en su cabello y chaqueta verde.

"Maldita sea, menos mal que Norte es un hombre paciente"

La risa de Jack hizo que Bunnymund sonriera ligeramente. Le encantaba esa sonrisa.

"Así que ¿Por qué tanta prisa, canguro?" preguntó Jack mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y miraba abajo.

"Estaba buscando a alguien"

Jack se encogió de hombros "Una persona especial ¿Adivino?"

Bunny asintió "Un chico muy especial, tengo que decirlo"

"¿Un chico?" dijo Jack.

Bunny mencionó que buscaba a alguien que no era ella, era él. Por lo tanto era obvio que no estaba buscando a Tooth. Podía buscar a Norte o a Sandy pero aún así, dijo que estaba buscando a alguien especial para él. Eso significaba que estaba enamorado de otra persona. Entonces ¿Dónde dejaba eso a Tooth? ¿Dónde lo dejaba a él?

Bunny dio unos pasos acercándose al espíritu del invierno y al guardián de la diversión.

"¿Qué te sorprende?" preguntó.

Jack negó con la cabeza y trató de tragar algunas lágrimas que iban apareciendo en las esquinas de sus ojos.

"Creí que Tooth y tú…" pero Bunny lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

"No, ella es una buena amiga, pero eso todo"

Bunnymund podía leer el dolor en los ojos de Jack, pero no podía entender por qué estaba molesto y no era lo suficientemente valiente para preguntarle.

"Entonces ¿Quién es el tipo nuevo?" Tomó a Bunny por sorpresa con esa pregunta-

Jack no estaba mirando al conejo de pascua, en vez de eso miraba alrededor de todo el salón buscando a un tipo que pudiera parecerle interesante al pooka. Podría sentirse atraído por el espíritu de la sabiduría, de cabello castaño y largo, casi una cabeza más alto que Jack y mucho más maduro que él. O por el espíritu de la valentía, un hombre con el cabello color ébano y facciones hermosas, tenía el aspecto de un hombre de treinta años pero aún así, era guapo y no sería una sorpresa si Bunny se sentía atraído por él. No lo culparía tanto, casi la mitad de los espíritus estaban buscando entrar en los pantalones del espíritu.

"No es nuevo" respondió Bunny. Jack frunció el ceño.

"¡Deja de joder canguro y dímelo!" espetó Jack mientras se cubría el rostro con la capucha. Bunnymund rio en la cara del adolescente.

"Te estaba buscando"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tooth estaba bebiendo sola en una mesa del salón. Muchos de los espíritus estaban bailando en medio del salón, mientras que otros charlaban en mesas sobre sus trabajos e historias antiguas.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" Tooth se volteó veloz y lo primero que vio fue la cálida sonrisa de Afrodita.

"Por supuesto" la guardiana señaló hacia la silla que estaba junto a ella y la espíritu de la pasión "¿Qué te trae por aquí Afrodita?"

La rubia se echó a reír "¿No puedo venir y hablar con mi amiga?"

"Sabes que no es eso, pero desde que me convertí en una guardiana parecía que me evitabas"

Afrodita tomó un sorbo de su vaso y volteó sus ojos verdes hacia la pista de baile. Eso era verdad en parte. Ella había dejado de frecuentar a Tooth desde el momento en que fue seleccionada guardiana de los recuerdos. Durante un tiempo, todos murmuraban a sus espaldas que estaba celosa por no ser escogida una guardiana y por eso se había alejado del hada. Pero la verdad era que no estaba celosa porque Tooth fuera guardiana, sino porque estaba siempre tan ocupada en sus _responsabilidades de guardiana_ que no había más tiempo para pasar un rato.

"No quería molestarte" dijo la espíritu después de varios segundos pensando.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Me hubiera encantado pasar un rato contigo"

Afrodita volteó hacia Tooth y por un momento se sintió culpable "Pensé que con todo eso de ser una guardiana estabas ocupada todo el tiempo y…"

"Te he extrañado Af" interrumpió Tooth "Aún extraño a mi mejor amiga"

Afrodita asintió "Te extrañé hada loca"

Tooth se rio y le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo "Ahora que todo está resuelto, creo que deberíamos empezar a ponernos al corriente. Así que empieza a contar los chismes más calientes y no olvides los detalles sucios"

Afrodita sonrió al hada. Había echado de menos su sonrisa blanca, la forma en que los vientos revoloteaban cuando se emocionaba, el rubor en sus mejillas cuando estaba avergonzada por un sucio secreto que Afrodita le decía o durante sus conversaciones de niñas. Entonces ella empezó a hablar. Le habló de las nuevas rupturas y transformaciones de los espíritus. Le contó de lo enamorado que alguien estaba en una relación pero que él/ella no le prestaba atención a él/ella porque estaba en una relación con otra persona. Tooth escuchó todo sin interrumpir excepto por uno o dos comentarios sobre las noticias. Después de 10 minutos Afrodita se dio cuenta de que era el momento de hablar sobre Bunny y Jack.

"¿Conoces a Bunnymund?" comenzó la espíritu de la pasión y esperó ver la reacción del hada.

Tooth frunció el ceño ¿Por qué todos estaban tan preocupados por Bunny esa noche? "Sí, él es un guardián ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, parece que Cupido finalmente le lanzó una de sus flechas"

"¿En serio? ¿Quién?"

Afrodita suspiró "El guardián de la diversión, Jack Frost"

Tooth casi se ahoga con su bebida.

"Pero… Jack y yo… pensé…" dijo en medio de un ataque de tos. Afrodita la tomó de la mano y la acarició suavemente.

"Cupido cometió un error" le susurró su amiga que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar "También te dio con una flecha, pero algo salió terriblemente mal"

Tooth negó con la cabeza lentamente "¿Así que eso significa que mi amor nunca será correspondido?" preguntó en un susurró que sonaba lastimoso "Sin embargo, el efecto puede ser roto ¿verdad?"

Afrodita asintió con entusiasmo "Sí, pero solo Cupido tiene el poder de romper esa magia" explicó mientras tomaba las manos de Tooth entre las suyas y le sonreía ampliamente "¿Quieres que lo llame?"

Tooth pensó por un minuto. Ella estaba confundida. Saber que todos esos sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos le dolía. Ella había pensado que tenía una oportunidad con el espíritu del invierno pero parecía que el destino no tenía al joven espíritu en su futuro. Se las arregló para darle a su amiga una sonrisa y luego asintió lentamente "Si no te importa"

Afrodita saltó de su silla y se dirigió al jardín, donde todos los espíritus niños estaban jugando. Antes de irse se detuvo y regresó corriendo para colapsar en los brazos de Tooth. Ella escondió la cara en su cuello mientras susurraba en su oído.

"Sé que hay alguien afuera esperando que lo veas y lo encuentres" Afrodita se mordió el labio inferior y luego besó su mejilla agregando en voz baja "Piensa en ello"

* * *

_**Por favor comenten y díganme lo que creen que podría pasar**_**.**

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: SO GREAT! ¡Pareciera que todo se arreglará! Pero no daré spoilers ¡esperen hasta mañana! ¡No olviden dejar sus hermosos comentarios que tanto me animan! **


	8. Todo se siente bien

**¡EL FINAL DEL FANFIC! ¡AHH! ESTOY IMPRESIONADA la verdad lo traduje más rápido de lo que pensé que tardaría y se los dejo esperando que les guste este final. Personalmente me encantó.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: Todo se siente bien ésta noche**_

Cupido y Afrodita llegaron unos minutos más tarde. Tooth los vio con incomodidad la vergüenza en el rostro del más joven y no pudo evitar sentir compasión por el niño después de todo, los niños siempre serían niños. Ella no podía estar enojada con el muchachito rubio.

"¿Señorita Tooth?" llamo el niño mientras se paraba enfrente del hada.

Tooth se arrodillo ante el niño y luego volteó hacia su amiga "¿Podrías darnos unos minutos?" le preguntó cortésmente. Afrodita sólo asintió.

"Claro, llámame si necesitas algo" antes de alejarse frotó la rubia cabellera de su hijo y le dedicó a Tooth una sonrisa reconfortante. Tooth le devolvió el gesto.

"Lo siento señorita Tooth. No era mi intención golpearla con una flecha" se disculpó el niño que centró su atención en el suelo. Tooth suspiró y agarró la barbilla del niño entre sus dedos.

"No estoy enojada contigo" dijo suavemente. El chico resopló y con su brazo limpió una lágrima.

"¿No?" preguntó sorprendido. Tooth negó con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que no, cometiste un error, pero todos cometemos errores ¿sabes?" Tooth sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de la inocente sonrisa apareciendo en el rostro del niño "Incluso yo me equivoco"

"¿En serio?"

"¡Sí!" ella insistió "Una vez cambié las monedas y mandé Euros a América en lugar de Europa. Tendrías que haber visto a los niños que despertaron en la mañana"

El chico se rio en voz baja.

"Pero parte de cometer errores es arreglarlos"

La sonrisa del chico desapareció "Lo sé ¿Quieres que rompa la flecha?"

Tooth asintió "Sí, por favor"

Cupido tomó una flecha en su espalda y miró durante unos segundos. Con el dedo, escribió una gran J y luego una T. la flecha comenzó a brillar en luz roja. Cupido suspiró y con sus dos manos, la partió en dos. El brillo desapareció de inmediato y un dolor en el pecho de Tooth también. Ella soltó la respiración, no se había dado cuenta que la estaba conteniendo.

"Está hecho" dijo el chico casi en un susurro.

"Gracias" Tooth se levantó y le dio al muchacho unas palmaditas "Ahora puedes ir a seguir jugando con tus amigos"

Cupido sonrió y luego comenzó a volar por la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Y TEN MÁS CUIDADO CON LAS FLECHAS!" gritó su madre cuando llegó hasta Tooth. El hada de echó a reír.

"Es un buen chico" admitió.

Afrodita asintió "Lo sé"

La música de danza comenzó a tocar y Afrodita vislumbró en Tooth solo para encontrar al hada mirándola "¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Afrodita mientras se sonrojaba.

"Es el último baile" afirmó.

"¿Y?"

Tooth se movió colocándose de pie frente a Afrodita. Ofreció a la espíritu de la pasión su mano "Me dijiste que alguien estaba buscando por mí y que debo buscarla y _encontrarla_" ella hizo énfasis en la última palabra. Afrodita sonrió traviesamente hacia ella.

"Lo hice bastante obvio ¿No?"

Tooth rio "Tú sabes que a veces necesito obviedad"

"Es por eso que soy tu mejor amiga"

Afrodita tomó las manos de Tooth y la chica comenzó a caminar hacia la pista de baile.

"Podemos discutir el título más tarde" Tooth sonrió a Afrodita y las chicas se quedaron bailando rodeadas por otras parejas de espíritus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Estabas…" Jack sintió el corazón comenzando a bombear más rápido y de repente su cerebro se volvió más lento de lo habitual "…buscándome?"

Bunny rio "¿Por qué te sorprende?"

Jack tartamudeó "Por qué pensé que tú y Tooth…" Bunny rio en voz alta ésta vez "¿Qué?" gritó el espíritu más joven cuando comenzó a irritarse ¿Esto era una broma retorcida o Bunny estaba siendo serio? Maldita sea, esperaba que el guardián de la esperanza fuera serio.

"¿Por qué iba a ponerle atención a Tooth cuando tengo mis ojos centrados en esos bellos orbes azules?"

Jack se sonrojó pintando sus mejillas a color morado claro. Bunny se acercó a Jack y besó su frente con suavidad.

"Pero el otro día, cuando nos besamos…" empezó Jack, pero Bunny no lo dejó terminar.

"Eso fue ayer, y hoy es hoy" susurró.

Jack miró alrededor y se percató que los demás guardianes estaban bailando lento con sus respectivas parejas y algunos que otros se daban suaves besos de vez en cuando. Jack se imaginó a sí mismo en la misma situación con Bunny y una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro. Sería bueno.

"Así que te gusto hoy. Pero ¿Y mañana?"

Bunny sonrió confundido.

"¿Mañana?"

"Sí. si ayer no me querías y hoy sientes algo por mí ¿Qué va a pasar mañana? ¿Todaía te gustaré o…?" dejó la frase sin terminar, por temor a que decirlo en voz alta lo conviertiera automáticamente en una realidad.

"¿Desde cuánto te hiciste tan inteligente?"

"¡Sólo responde canguro" gritó Jack.

Bunny sonrió y lo besó suavemente en los labios "Te querré mañana también"

Jack dio un paso atrás y sonrió diabólicamente al pooka "¿Y el día siguiente?"

Bunnymund puso los ojos en falsa molestia "Sí Jack, te seguiría queriendo"

"¿Y la próxima semana?"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Y el mes que viene?"

Bunny suspiró ante la actitud infantil del espíritu, pero luego pensó que quizá era una de las cosas que más amaba de él. Amaba su sonrisa sencilla, su capacidad extraña de hacer las bromas más originales jamás inventadas, su risa sarcástica… le encantaba todo lo relacionado a Jack.

"Te amaré hasta mi último día "¿Eso es suficiente para ti?"

Jack asintió con la cabeza y luego se lanzó a los brazos de Bunny buscando esa piel caliente y el sonido rítimo de los latidos del corazón del pooka. Bunny rodeó al espíritu del invierno con sus fuertes brazos y escondió su rostro en el cabello del otro.

De repente, todo se sentía bien otra vez. Bunny no sentía culpa y Jack no se sentía preocupado. Los dos sabían que estaban haciendo lo correcto y que estaban destinados a ser. Ambos, enredados en un abrazo suave y tierno, era justo lo que estaban destinados a ser. Jack entre los brazos de Bunny sin frío ni calor. Bunny besó el cabello de Jack y luego sus labios.

Jack respondió al beso con la misma fuerza y pasión. Esto era cien veces mejor que su primer beso en el bosque congelado. Bunny finalmente se dejó ser. Jack sabía que las manos del Pooka recorriendo su torso lo reclamaban como suyo. Y el espíritu de la diversión no podía estar más alegre.

"Hmp" oyeron a alguien aclararse la garganta a su lado tratando de llamar su atención. Los dos guardianes separaron sus rostros, pero ninguno de ellos rompió el abrazo. Frente a ello estaban Norte y Sandy, mirando a cada uno de ellos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bunny duramente.

"El último baile está a punto de comenzar. Me preguntaba si quieren perdérselo" dijo Norte al tiempo que una pareja de baile apareció sobre la cabeza de Sandy.

Jack se echó a reír al ver la cara de confusión de Bunnymund.

"Vamos. Vamos a tener nuestro primer baile" dijo el joven mientras sostenía la mano del guardián de la esperanza y lo llevaba a la pista de baile. El pooka dejó de ser arrastrado alrededor hasta que los dos llegaron al centro de la pista de baile.

"Así que ¿Es nuestro primer baile?" preguntó Bunny con voz sarcástica.

"¿No es romántico?" respondió con el mismo tono sarcástico.

Bunny rio y luego besó a Jack otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Porque esa noche, la noche de San Valentín, todo se sentía bien.

* * *

_**Así que éste es el final. Espero que les haya gustado la historia y por favor dejen sus comentarios. Como siempre, es un placer que la hayan leído.**_

* * *

**¡FIN!**

**¿Me lo creen? Éste es el final de la historia ¡Pero me quedaron ganas de más JackRabbit! ¡Ahh! Como sea, traducir esto fue una experiencia fascinante y más ver todos sus hermosos comentarios. ¡SUS COMENTARIOS VALIERON MIL Y ME DIERON LA MOTIVACIÓN DE TERMINAR ESTO! ¡MUCHAAS GRACIAAAS!**

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


End file.
